Sonata nocturna
by PuurpleSky9
Summary: Nunca pensó que abandonar algún lugar lo llenara de sentimientos tan complicados, y menos si en el no había mujeres hermosas, riquezas ni protección. Spoiler de lo ocurrido en "Canción de despedida".


Nota de Autor:

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por darle su tiempo a esta historia, espero que la disfrutes tanto como a mí me pasó al escribirla.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares descritos lamentablemente no me pertenecen.

 **Sonata nocturna**

Desde su lugar podía visualizar perfectamente la fortaleza del este, sus fuertes muros, sus altas torres y su ancha puerta por la que hacía unos momentos acababa de cruzar con actitud desinteresada. A pesar de haber mostrado esa actitud, se mantuvo firme en aquella posición largo tiempo, tratando de marcar en su memoria aquel lugar y sobre todo esas personas que se encontraban en su interior; y no fue hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una ventana iluminada que dio media vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque.

No había recorrido ni un _**farsang**_ cuando el joven de cabellos rojizos decidió parar y descansar en dicho lugar antes de continuar con su largo camino.

-"Maldito _**Marde-e mardan**_ , no tenía por qué golpearme tan fuerte" Susurro para si el joven viajero, mientras sobaba con delicadeza su mejilla lastimada. Acto seguido prendió rápidamente fuego y se recostó sobre una cama improvisada de hojas.

 _-Sin duda esto es algo que no extrañaba, sobre todo después de unos días en la comodidad de una cama, es una verdadera lástima que la señorita Farangis se negara a compartir la mía_.- Pensó Gieve mientras cerraba sus ojos y se disponía a dormir, o por lo menos eso es lo que tenía en mente, ya que por mucho que lo intentara miles de pensamientos y sensaciones comenzaron a recorrer todo su ser.

 _-¿Qué estará pasando en esos momentos en Peshawar? ¿Esos idiotas seguirían minando la moral del ejército que con tanto trabajo su Alteza había logrado reunir? No, imposible –_ Se respondió el trovador mientras sacudía su cabeza en signo de negación _.-Después de todo mi expulsión fue un plan elaborado por nuestro maestro estratega para evitar eso, así que con toda seguridad Narsus debe estar satisfecho de su gran obra y para comprobarlo solo bastaría ver sus ojos violetas rebosantes de brillo por su astuto plan. También podría afirmar que la pilluela de Alfrid estaría a su lado elogiándolo y tratando de llamar su atención, mientras el joven vasallo estaría al borde de estallar por tal comportamiento de la joven de cabellos de fuego. –_ Una risa ahogada quiso escapar de su garganta ante tal típica y cómica escena, pero eso sólo hizo que su sentimiento de soledad se apodera aún más de él.

– _Supongo que todo este tiempo viajando con ellos ha dejado huella. Incluso empiezo a extrañar la presencia impasible de Jaswant, que en estos momentos estará como fiel guardián en la entrada de la sala de juntas, y también la de aquel soldado espadachín de doble espada que entrenó a Azrael y que con seguridad debe estar patrullando la fortaleza._ – Detuvo un poco sus pensamientos en este punto y abrió los ojos en señal de rendición ya que sabía que no podría dormir, por lo menos no hasta que terminara este sendero de recuerdos y despedidas lejanas.

Después de todo, desde su encuentro con la hermosa sacerdotisa de Mithra no se había encontrado realmente solo y con la persecución poco tiempo le había quedado para pensar bien en todo lo que sucedía. –¡ _Ahh mi amada Farangis!¿estará desolada con mi partida, así como esta mi corazón sin ella?-_ De golpe se vino a su mente la imagen de su bella arquera sentada en su cuarto, preparando serenamente nuevas flechas que sin duda utilizaría con eficacia en su siguiente batalla. – _Tal vez preguntará a los Djinns por mí de vez en cuando. Lamento tanto no haberme podido despedirme de ella como es debido, menos después de haberle jurado mi lealtad eterna._ –Un suspiro broto de sus labios y con él otro pensamiento le asaltó como un relámpago- _Sólo espero que con mi partida el caballero negro no tome ventaja y logré atraer la atención de mi querida dama a su ser. Aunque pensándolo mejor, por mucho que Daryun fuera todo un rompe corazones, como su fama en Serica lo describía, éste sólo tenía un pensamiento fijo; por lo que con toda certeza en estos momentos ese antiguo_ _ **Marzban**_ _estaría tratando de consolar la melancolía de su gran amo._

Miró las estrellas que estaban arriba suyo y un chasquido de su lengua voló por la noche. – _Él… -_ La nueva imagen que su mente proyecto parecía tan real que casi podía jurar se encontraba ahí mismo: en medio de aquella habitación hermosamente decorada, digna de la estadía de un príncipe heredero, se encontraba su Alteza Arslan. Su pose mostraba dignidad y exigía respeto, justo como en su último encuentro, más sin embargo en su joven rostro sus ojos lapis lazuli denotaban tristeza y pesadumbre. ¡Oh si tan sólo pudiera dedicarle algunas palabras a ese joven con el peso de un país entero en sus hombros!

Tal vez este último pensamiento era lo que realmente aún lo detenía en ese sitio, y comenzaba a dudar de si realmente podría alejarse por completo.

Una risa sardónica se expandió por todo su alrededor. Nunca pensó que abandonar algún lugar lo llenara de sentimientos tan complicados, y menos si en el no había mujeres hermosas, riquezas ni protección.

Antes podía ir y venir a su antojo, después de todo su trabajo como trovador le había ayudado a perfeccionar el arte de no atarse a nadie ni a nada, pero esta vez parecía que ni con todo el esfuerzo del mundo podía realmente desprenderse de Peshawar.

 _-¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? Jamás me había tomado tantas molestias en proteger otro pellejo que no fuera el mío y ahora que tengo una excelente oportunidad para escapar estoy pensando en la manera de seguir ayudando a ese valiente e ingenuo chiquillo. –_ Sencillamente sus acciones lo tenían confundido, aunque tampoco le asombraban con demasía, ya que en contadas ocasiones anteriores había realizado hazañas poco propias a su carácter e ideas. Haciendo un retroceso a ellas podía vislumbrar claramente que todas esas acciones habían tenido en común a su Alteza, y como negarlo si desde que lo conoció su perspectiva de muchas cosas había cambiado.

– _Es demasiado noble para su bien y demuestra demasiado sus sentimientos-_ Lo cual, a su parecer, lo hacía muy diferente a sus padres; y sin embargo su gentileza y amabilidad muy características de él provocan que las personas, sin importar su origen, quisieran acompañarlo y ayudarlo a realizar su deseo- _Tan sólo basta de prueba que Jaswant y Alfrid se hayan unido a ese extraño grupo de seguidores del príncipe sin reino. No dudaría que algún lusitanio llegase a unirse a sus tropas._

 _Tal vez debí huir en el primer momento que noté su ingenuidad al pedir un rezo por sus perseguidores, o mejor aún cuando el futuro_ _ **Shah**_ _de Pars abandonó su propia seguridad por tratar de salvar a Elam, hijo de ghulams liberados por el simple hecho de creer que era lo correcto y por considerarlo su amigo, o tal vez cuando le pidió ayuda para traducirle ese ridículo texto sagrado, incluso en ese momento en el que ya se encontraban a salvo en la fortaleza y el joven albino lo sorprendió con su comentario … pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, había vislumbrado su verdadero carácter y no mintió al decirle que no podía esperar a ver el reino que construiría cuando se volviera rey._

De su apuesto rostro, sus ojos mostraron un destello implacable en la oscuridad, su decisión estaba tomada y ahora no habría vuelta atrás. – _Los acompañaré unos cuantos días más hasta que nuestros caminos tengan que separarse por completo, después de todo tengo que ocuparme del encargo de nuestro estratega. –_ Y con esta idea clara de su futurocerró sus ojos.

 _Es por ello que lo encontraré, por el bien de su Alteza y de su sueño. Sólo espere a mi regreso; ya que soy un hombre llevado por el viento, y algún día con certeza él me traerá de vuelta con usted._


End file.
